Guilty Pleasures
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: What happens when they both get in each other's way?
1. Chapter 1

Guilty Pleasures

Finally, the bell rang. The sweet, life saving bell. She felt like a boxer in the ring in those moments, relieved to be taking a break from the repetitive pain. Students filed out the classroom, making their rowdy way into the canteen for lunch. Clara liked working at Coal Hill; all of the staff were nice and she loved teaching English. She was just having one of her bad days. Some of the students could get on her nerves, but most of them she liked and cared for, who found her jokes, and mannerisms funny. Another asset that was admired by students was her refusal of giving out homework, for reasons they didn't understand yet obviously didn't question. In truth, it was mostly because there was so much marking to do and the Doctor wasn't able to keep himself occupied long enough without her. Figures.

She was standing over her desk, the corridors finally silent. Sorting out the papers for her classes with the utmost concentration, she didn't notice until she felt familiar hands suddenly wrap round her waist. Clara almost exclaimed aloud, and her hand went to her heart in shock. Leaning further into her, she told him, 'you made me jump! I didn't hear you come in!'

Turning round to see the Doctor, she raised her eyebrows and gave him a disapproving and meaningful look.

'What are you doing here, Doctor? You're not supposed to be here.' She hissed.

'You've been gone for so long.'

'I've been gone for four hours!'

'Yes, but I'm bored without you.'

'Doctor, you've got a whole TARDIS to travel around in. Why did you come here?' She whispered.

'You're here. I wanted to see you.' He replied, his tone of voice and smile making her relax a little bit more. She really wanted to thread her fingers through his gorgeously fluffy silver hair but decided against it.

'I can't allow you to be here, Doctor. You know what happened the last time. Go back to the TARDIS and I'll see you later, okay? I'm just glad you didn't arrive during my lesson.'

'Didn't I?'

'Well, there's no one here except you and me, is there?'

'But it wouldn't have made a difference. I only see you, Clara Oswald.'

Her expression softened and so did her voice. She reached up to embrace him sweetly.

'Now, you have to go. Before anyone sees you.'

'Why?'

'Because you're not supposed to be here!' She said again.

'But like you said, it's only you and me here.'

'Doctor, no.'

His flirty, coy smile was one that she feared but was excited for at the same time. Oh, he really couldn't be here. She really couldn't be seen kissing him.

But her senses gave in, and as he leaned down to kiss her she didn't pull away. He didn't relent at all, and as much as she was enjoying this moment of pleasure exactly when she needed it, she was also aware of where they were and of her reputation she needed to uphold. Finally having the strength to withdraw, she thought he'd let go of her, but was momentarily compromised when he started to kiss her neck, and it took everything within her to suppress a moan. This couldn't be happening, as much as she wanted it to. They were in the middle of an empty classroom of a whole school and the likelihood of someone bursting in on them was very high. And yet she didn't pull back when his long fingers entwined her waist again and pulled her closer to him. Something about him always enticed and intrigued her, tugging her closer to him like she was under a Sirens' spell. His lips met hers again, and this time all thoughts escaped her. She let herself mercilessly melt into the kiss and tighten her grip round his neck, beginning to play with wisps of his hair. What she loved most about the Doctor was that he was not a kind person. But neither was he a cold person. To others he seemed grumpy and old, uninterested and rude. But he was exactly the opposite with her. Because with her he was joyful, youthful, happy. His features had started to twist up in a smile more often, and not just to her, to others as well. She had begun training him for proper interactions to humans and what he should say in different situations. But there was a side of him, for her eyes only, when his hearts shone through indefinitely and his passion and love became blatant. And others, like today, that side of him was channeling on desire and lust. But still, he was always happy to see her. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, she felt the bulge in his trousers grow more prominent.

'How long do we have?' He whispered, clenching her thighs impatiently in hand. Her mind blank, she gave him the first answer that came to her.

'45 minutes.' She sighed against him, her face nuzzling into his shoulder.

He began to move her out of the classroom, and she obligingly let him guide her. 10 minutes, she promised herself. 10 minutes and she'd have to kick him out.

The Doctor didn't even check if there was someone in the corridor, yet there was no one to catch sight of Miss Oswald being lead to the staff toilets by a strange man.

'Staff?' She whispered incredulously, thinking of the heads of her colleagues that would turn in shock at their sudden rather unexpected entrance.

'No one will be in there. It's the girls toilets that are usually filled up. Teachers never go to the bathroom at school.'

Clara was more than willing to take a bet on it, but as usual, the Doctor was right. Almost throwing her in there and stepping in beside her she observed the toilets to be completely deserted. She turned to him, and his hands pressed down on her shoulders. His lips locked with hers and she didn't protest in the slightest. Despite what was happening, in that moment she didn't care at all as she was wrapped up in his embrace and his sloppy kisses exhilarated her. Pushing her up against the wall with her legs round his waist he kissed her jawline and then the base of her throat, all the while fiddling with the buttons on her blouse that he disposed of unnaturally fast. He moved in closer and she kissed his shoulder, the side of his neck, anywhere she could reach as her fingers took hold of his hair. Time seemed to pass so slow yet so quickly, if that even made sense. Nothing made sense to her right now, only the reality of the Doctor right in front of her was what she needed, what she wanted. Not realising the Doctor had unzipped his trousers and her own skirt, she elicited a moan of surprise as his eager cock slid into her in one swift movement, leaving her breathless. She began to hold on tighter and tug at his hair as he thrusted even faster within her, his groans growing louder and louder. Burying himself deeper yet going just as fast she finally let out his name in a shout, and he released with her and then pulled away, slowly kissing her, tongues battling for dominance. And then the bell. The stupid, unpractical bell. Suddenly realising where she was at that precise time in that particular position she frantically grabbed her skirt and put it on as fast as she could, while telling the Doctor (who was standing there bewilderedly) to get a move on and get dressed. Doing the buttons up hastily on her blouse and making sure the Doctor was also properly dressed she heard the sounds of shoes slapping against the laminate flooring as students and teachers started to make way to their lessons. Creeping up to the door with the Doctor beside her, she told him,

'I'm going to go. Don't go yet, go five minutes after I've left and blend in as best you can until you get to the TARDIS, understand? Don't you dare follow me, Doctor cause I know what you're like,' she added in response to his grin, 'I'll see you later, okay?'

Giving him a quick kiss and leaving him with a smile she managed to sneak out the door and make her way across the corridor without being noticed by anyone who was watching. 'Score one for Oswald!', she thought, as she slipped inside her classroom with the air of being caught in the act of lateness. Walking to her desk with a shakiness she hadn't encountered before, her students were already sat down on their desks, observing her. She quickly ran through the basis of her lesson, and set them on task. Her mind wandered to the Doctor, if he had managed to get out unnoticed okay, the way his whole body pressed into her body when he thrust inside her...

Stop! In front of children! You cannot be thinking that!

Innocently waking up from her dazed state to look around at her students she could see the slight sniggers from boys and the giggling of girls. Trying to ignore the remarks and setting them back on task, she realised as she looked down that the top few buttons of her blouse were still undone, her lipstick was smeared and her hair was a mess. Great. Score again for Oswald.


	2. Chapter 2

She could see the Doctor standing there, impatient, by the console. She hurried up to it, her features twisted up into an easy smile while her eyes shone like diamonds at him. He granted an excited smile back and the raise of an eyebrow as their silent communication became woven into conversation. This happened frequently, even though they were alone in the TARDIS, sometimes their eyes and grins said it all. She knew exactly where he wanted to take her; the island with a place that could turn into the grandest mansion or swankiest apartment, and she also knew by the devilish glint in his eye that he would be using it for purposes that she couldn't argue with. Even as a 2000 year old alien, the Doctor could act very humane.

Pulling down the lever, his eyes trained on hers, the time rotors began to whirl them through the vortex and the sound she loved so dearly began it's whirring and whooshing noise. The Doctor imitated it sometimes, calling it a 'vworp, vworp,' a trait she had teased him about in his eleventh regeneration.

But then another sound rang out amongst the cloister bells of the TARDIS, and it came from her pocket. The Doctor's eyes narrowing and silently cursing it's interruption, Clara retrieved her phone with an apologetic look to the Doctor. Checking the caller ID, her smile had turned into a frown. Why was the headmaster calling her? Answering it worriedly she saw the Doctor's eyes bore into her with something like betrayal. He could get jealous so easily.

'Who is that?' He mouthed, pointing to the phone rudely.

Waving him off she answered her phone with the authoritative voice she often used to settle down her classes. The headmaster's voice from Coal Hill could be heard by the Doctor, so she stepped away from him, engaging in the conversation.

The Doctor stood there, his mouth a fine line if disapproval. He never admitted aloud of course, but he was, deep down, jealous of anyone who took up Clara's time. It was why he had found it so hard to go back and see Jane Austen, because Clara 'couldn't get enough of her.' Despite his issues he still didn't want to let her down so he took her again to see her idol novelist. It was only a matter of time before she asked again.

And then a thought came into his head, one that filed under 'don't look at my browser history,' because often he forgot to take the sonic shades off when he was in one of these moments. The thoughts that came to him were always about Clara; always. Sinful and naughty thoughts he didn't dare share with her and kept in a drawer only half closed by his brain. And watching her in front of him, the pose of a school teacher with her hand on her hip and her posture flawless, it reopened that draw and became stuck. Staring at her with hungry eyes the notion moved him forward and his limbs acted of their own accord. Carefully pulling her back by the shoulder, her whispered 'Doctor!'s ignored, he pushed her over to the console. Producing a pair of handcuffs that he knew was mostly to Clara's use on himself, he bent her over and tied her free hand to the TARDIS. Without protest, but certainly aggravated by his actions, she tried to carry on her conversation as normal. And with a raise of his eyebrows he held her there and started to unzip his trousers.

All she heard was the familiar sound of his trousers falling to the ground and she knew she was in for it. While not too displeased by what he was doing, her courtesy of manners were seemingly evaporated as the Doctor stepped closer to her. Focusing and breathing normally she carried on talking to the headmaster, all the while conscious of what the Doctor was doing. His hands slipped round her waist, meeting at her midriff and caressing her stomach as he slightly pulled her top up to gain easier access. The light touches on her skin were hard to ignore and keep out, and proved even harder to respond to with a moan of approval. Of course she kept it in, but her thoughts about the Doctor's long, long fingers were hard to cast away. Murmuring her assent to the phone she felt the Doctor's cool lips on her back, feeling his tongue on her skin as he knelt down and massaged her thighs. He kissed a trail up her spine, sending jolts through her back all the way up to her head and down to her toes. He fiddled with the zip on her skirt, pulling it down without hesitation, still warming her skin with his hands. Her breathing became significantly ragged when the next thing she felt was him sliding into her, growing rougher and rougher until she started panting. It was almost unbearable to keep in a groan, to disguise what was hasty and rough pleasure into something completely innocent.

'Why are you...uh, are you okay?' The headmaster asked, obviously hearing her paced breathing.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I'm...I'm just at the...the gym.'

She heard his snigger at her comment, and snaked his hand up her top. He began to thrust even harder into her, shouting out.

'Are you sure you're okay?' He asked Clara, having heard the Doctor's shouts.

'Yeah, I'm uh, watching TV.' Her eyes squeezing shut at the embarrassment, she quickly amended her statement.

'Uhm, in the gym. I'm watching TV while I'm on the running machine.'

'Oh.'

At this point she knew he was more of less spent, yet his hands didn't restrain from stroking her breasts fervently. She couldn't stand it any longer, she had to end the phone call, as she let out a deserved moan for her patience. Not even asking what the source of the noise was this time, the headmaster quickly addressed her.

'So, the school trip, you will be coming, won't you, Clara?'

Flippantly waving him away with a 'yes, yes,' she arched her back as the Doctor continued his ministrations, making her go crazier second by second. He pressed his lips to her neck, his weight almost on too of her.

'Hang up now.' He ordered, gradually picking up the pace again so their bodies rubbed together and she could feel herself become wetter by the minute.

Hastily gushing her goodbyes into the phone, she let out a sigh from the way he entangled her, almost like she was a planet he had to orbit around, yet on a much more intimate scale. A pause and then a voice, still speaking from the phone. Cursing to herself and putting it against her ear while the Doctor squeezed her ass in disapproval, the headmaster said one more thing.

'Oh, and, Miss Oswald...don't ever use the toilets to unwind with strangers on the premises. You're a fantastic teacher and we don't want to lose you, but keep the shouting to the minimum.' And with that, he hung up. Clara's cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment. He had found out they had fucked in the school toilets and had most likely already figured out she was in a similar position. The Doctor however didn't bat an eyelash, only laughed at the look on her face. Finally he carried on and she was able to cry out in pleasure, but noticed something else.

'Doctor?' She gasped.

'Yeah?'

'Can you uncuff me now?'

'Oh...yeah.'

Undoing the handcuff around her wrist and shaking her head at him as he did so, he let her top slide back down to rest and put both his and Clara's clothes back on. She smiled at him while he did it, and still bent over the console he hugged her tight to him round the middle.

'I don't know about you but I'd like to find a bed.'

'Hmm,' she deliberated, purposefully mocking him, 'I'd say that was a good idea. Let's go, spaceman.'

And leading him by the collar of his shirt they disappeared for quite a while, since Clara's phone was buzzing at the sound of each notification which were indeed, ignored indefinitely.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was his beautiful, peaceful face. Eyes closed, features calm, hair spiralling everywhere, his mouth closed. She smiled, watching him with loving eyes. Silently shuffling even closer to him, her fingers stroked his forearm tenderly, still smiling at him. She always thought about the Doctor while he was asleep. Thought about how lucky she was, one out of seven billion, how much she loved him, their adventures, the next ones and the next ones. He didn't know she knew, but the Doctor also watched her while she was asleep, mostly at night. He would sit at the edge of the bed, or huddled up in her arms, silently staring. She couldn't resist ruffling his light curls, her fingers working through his hair all the way down to his cheek which she rested her hand on. She did this when reassuring the Doctor, or persuading him, and when she was saying goodbye. He valued her greatly, had his duty of care that she grimaced whenever he mentioned, telling him time and time again that she had never asked for that. Only in the bedroom would he truly compliment her, call her beautiful while kissing her fingers and staring at her with an expression that Clara thought could burn suns and obliterate stars, and that she was clearly unworthy of. Suddenly his hand came up to enclose hers, and his fingers slowly slid through them so they were entwined and held to his chin. She stared into those blue eyes, entrapped.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' His fingers came up to stroke her face, and his smile burst her heart.

'Where is it today?' He asked softly, twiddling a piece of her hair in his fingers.

Her smile faltered. She turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling, a hand to her forehead.

'What's the matter?' He asked, confused.

'The stupid school trip.' She made an aggravated noise, her hands on her face.

'What school trip? Since when were you on a school trip?'

'Since I told the headmaster I was going.' She said breathlessly. He made a face.

'I don't remember that.'

'Of course you don't.' She laughed, remembering the flippant answer she gave into the phone while the Doctor thrust into her repeatedly.

Her hand still on her head in exasperation, she sighed.

'What's the time?'

'I think it's 8 o'clock.'

'Good, I still have time.'

'When are you coming back?'

'Three, tomorrow.'

'That's a bit late, isn't it? I mean, you know, for kids?'

'No, Doctor, three in the afternoon.'

'Oh. Do you have to go?' He whined, holding onto her elbow and cushioning himself to her side.

'I wish I didn't.' She said, looking down at him.

'Just stay with me.'

'I want to, but I've already agreed to go on it.'

'Where even is it? I can top it. You can choose anywhere, I promise.'

She laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

'We can after I get back. And it's at an activity place. Kids love it.'

'My bed's going to be empty.' He moaned.

She laughed again.

'Just one night, Doctor. And then you can take me to bed. My bed.' She smiled, raising her eyebrows. Clara knew how much he liked to sleep with her in her comfortable bed in the flat. He climbed on top of her, his hands placed on each side of her thighs.

'When you're in bed tonight, in that activity place, will you think of me?'

'I always think of you.'

His eyes trained on hers, and his hands slid up her body.

'Will you think of me, wrapped in you're arms, kissing you, biting you, making you moan?' He began to surround her, on all fours, his legs beside hers and his eyes on the neckline of her silk nightie.

'Of course.'

'I miss you already.' He said, leaning down and kissing her. He moved his weight on top of her again, her head buried into the pillow as she smiled against his mouth. Digging his thighs into hers, he kissed her neck, her hand pressing down on his hair as she felt the material of his pants against her. Roaming her hands along his back, kissing him with passion and letting her tongue slide between his teeth as he grinded into her. The sensation was overwhelming, and yet as she turned her head to look at the time, her eyes widened. Unexpectedly sitting up straight, his arms still wrapped round her and the bulge in his pants still pressing into her, she explained to him she had to get ready.

'I really have to go.' She laughed, as he kissed her again, laying her back down, this time sucking her bottom lip for what he thought was effect. She didn't admit that it was working. He didn't let go, kept her lying there with him on top of her, kissing her lips like it was the last he was going to kiss of them. He snaked his hands up and down her sexy nightgown that cut just above the knees and quite literally made the Doctor's hearts beat doubly fast, and Clara was almost breathless.

'Mmm...Doctor.' She managed, distracted by what he was doing but knowing she needed to get a move on. Pushing him tamely off her, laughing, she removed his hands from around her body.

His sound of protest made her smile as she clambered off his lap and sauntered into the bathroom, leaving him there exposed and empty.

He leaned against the bathroom door, watching her in the mirror.

'Why are you doing this to me?'

'Because I'm a teacher and you're a doctor, and the two don't mix.'

'Why not?'

She smiled, walking over to him, throwing her arms round his neck while he took the advantage of holding onto her hips.

'Because you need an appointment to see the Doctor. And teacher's don't have enough time on their hands.'

'That still doesn't explain why you can't just stay here.'

'Because it's my job.' She said, kissing his lips before retreating to the mirror.

'Why are you putting make up on?'

'Why do you question everything anyone says to you?'

'You don't need it.'

'You don't need to ask questions.'

'You're beautiful the way you are.'

'But actually, I like it when you ask them. Especially in your sleep.'

'Okay, we've already established this, I do not sleep talk.'

'You do a bit. It's really cute.'

'Don't call me cute.'

'Don't call me a liar.'

He scratched the back of his head, not even bothering to respond. He walked out of the room, waiting for her to come back in, putting on a white shirt. But patience was not easy for him. He picked up his guitar and strummed away at the chords, creating a rhythm. As Clara came out the bathroom he played the opening bars to 'Pretty Woman', which was labelled as her song. She ruffled his hair as she passed him, walking so smoothly, her curves so perfect it made the Doctor gaze in amazement as she began to get dressed. The Doctor watched her, playing fitting songs on the guitar that made her laugh. Oh, that laugh. It sent warmth to his hearts whenever she made that heavenly sound. He laid back down on the bed, still strumming on the strings while looking at her with devotion in his eyes. Finally dressed and ready, she crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to the TARDIS console room.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' She told him, 'will you be picking me up?'

'Of course.'

'Not in the TARDIS though.'

'Why? The TARDIS would be so much easier.'

'Just pick me up normally, like any normal person. I know you can drive, I obviously know you can ride a motorbike and we once flied a plane together, so don't protest, just come by mundane vehicle.'

He smiled. Her demanding and authoritative attitude was overwhelmingly sexy to him, something that couldn't be ignored or eradicated. Of course he would do anything for her.

He nodded his assent, and she kissed him sweetly, his hands clenching her hips with need. Slowly unentangling herself from his embrace, she pecked him on the lips once more, rested her hand on his face and stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor stood in the doorway, watching her walk away.

'I'll miss you, Clara Oswald.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I threw in a lot of high school clichés, because why not.

As usual, Clara began to think about the Doctor. The coach trip had started off boring enough, the history teacher sitting next to her and asking about her personal life, while his eye line never wavered from her chest and she started to feel uncomfortable. She wondered how people like that even got their jobs, yet from a hypocritical point of view, she was just as bad. She had indulged herself in the Doctor's charms in school hours and she had been very grateful and lucky that it never really got out.

Once at the activity place, her mind eased a little. All she had to do was supervise and pay enough attention. With relief, the day flew by and she had to admit that it had turned out better than she had perceived. She'd even had fun and encouraged students to embrace it and run amok (within restriction). And, without even having to try, she found herself thinking of the Doctor while in bed, a book in her hands. She recalled what he had said about thinking of him kissing her, biting her and making her moan. In truth she knew he had said it as punishment, the idea and imagery of him doing things to her playing in her mind on repeat for the sole purpose of making her inappropriately aroused. She desperately wanted him there with her, doing the things she was imagining him doing, the things he had asked her to think about in the first place; trying to shake off the shivers running up and down her body she gave herself something to do and made some hot chocolate to ease her mind. She could hear the whispering and quiet shouts of students in the hallways, and the people in the dorm room situated right next to hers. As adolescents that were currently indulging on sugar rushes, she knew she would probably get no sleep. Her worst fear was someone waking her up in the middle of the night, - as she was the only teacher in that corridor - and trying to deal with pathetic problems and worthless dares. She herself had prepared a little midnight feast as well; and with the appreciated works of Jane Austen in her hands she blocked out the rest of the world and began a binge on chocolate. A few hours later and Clara was fast asleep, the book still in her hands, chocolate wrappers scattered everywhere, a packet of wine gums half open and a half eaten chocolate bar lying on the counter. Hopefully the day would fly past and she would get to see the Doctor again soon.

She awakened with the sound of crashing in her ears, sitting straight up and panicking. What the hell had that been? Racing out of bed, not even caring about her appearance at that moment, she found some students outside her door, observing the girl who had fallen out of her bed from on high.

'What's happened here?' She asked them, her eyes narrowing and going straight into teacher mode.

'We were all out here when we heard her fall, miss.'

Clara ran over to the girl, helping her up. Blood ran down her head but she seemed otherwise unscathed.

'Are you alright, Cathy?' She asked the girl, still shaken up and looking rather embarrassed at the crowd she had attracted. She knew Cathy, a bright young girl in her year 9 English class, and also very shy.

'I'm fine, Miss Oswald. My head hurts a lot though.'

'Okay, I'll take you downstairs, get you cleared up.' She helped her up and past everyone in their way, still watching.

She spotted a cluster of girls giggling as they walked past, and Clara turned her attention to them immediately.

'Hey, stop laughing. You wouldn't like it if it happened to you, would you?' She told them, a fierce blaze in her eyes that soon silenced them.

'Unless, did you have anything to do with it?' She said, staring each of them down.

'No, course not, miss.'

'Well, I did notice that the bar was taken down, leaving poor Cathy exposed and unprotected, which then of course lead to her fall. It couldn't have been taken off on its own and you were the few people I heard first outside her door. So if it was you, I would advise you apologise to Cathy by the end of the day, or consequences. Same goes for anyone else,' she said, looking round at the still lingering students, 'back to you're rooms.'

As the corridor soon deserted, she took the girl down to the supplies cupboard, where she sat with her and cleaned her wound.

'Do you have any idea who did it?' She asked her.

'I'm not really sure. It might have been the girls you talked to, but then again it could've been anyone.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Not many people like me.'

Clara raised her eyebrows, 'really? You're a very kind and very intelligent girl. Surely you don't get picked on, do you?'

She said nothing in reply. Clara felt immensely sorry for the girl, and made a note to watch out for her back at school.

'It's fine, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to, I promise. I could just have a quiet word with whoever's bothering you and make sure they don't do it again. It's not nice to be bullied.'

'I'm not...bullied as such,' she replied, and Clara noticed how she fidgeted with her fingers in exactly the same way she did, 'people just like to have a laugh. I guess I'm kind of in the middle of it all, the one being laughed at. I'm not really bothered by it, though, they'll soon get bored of me.'

'That's a good attitude to have. Don't let anyone get in the way of you're happiness or you're learning. And if it does get too much, just come speak to me and I'll sort it out for you. I know what it's like.'

This time it was Cathy who raised her eyebrows.

'Do you?'

Clara nodded, smiling.

'I'll let you in on a little secret. I was bullied right up until I was sixteen.'

'Really? Why did they bully you? You don't have anything wrong with you. You're funny and you're kind and you know a lot about Jane Austen.'

She laughed at her comment. If only she knew.

'Well, neither does anyone else have anything wrong with them. But back when I went to school, people sometimes made a big deal out of height. And as I'm only five foot one now, you could imagine how short I was then.'

Telling all this to Cathy made Clara feel, almost, safe in a way. Like after all those years, she could actually confide in someone. Even the Doctor didn't know about it, as she liked to maintain her pride and would only provoke jokes.

'People also liked to make fun of the fact that I hated getting lost. It was my worst fear growing up.'

'Why?'

'I got lost in Blackpool once, and I couldn't find my mum for hours. I got really scared, but she finally found me. That memory has never really left me. It's always been there, one of my earliest.'

'Are you still afraid?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'until I met the Doctor I was still always scared of getting lost.'

'The Doctor?'

Her mind had slipped, her thoughts returning back to him, and for a moment he forgot where she was until she heard Cathy's voice.

'Oh, yes, the Doctor. Bravest man I ever knew.'

'Is he a friend?'

'Uhm...yes.'

Talking about the Doctor in front of Cathy made her slightly nervous and embarrassed, although of course she had no idea why. Clara decided to change the subject.

'What do you fear?'

It took her a while to deliberate. Finally, she answered.

'Heights.'

'Yeah, heights are a common fear. I love them though, I always feel like I'm flying. I've actually flown a plane before.'

'Wow, that's so cool! How did you do that?'

'It was kind of an accident really. I guess it just sort of happened.'

'Did the Doctor teach you?'

Clara fidgeted once again at her mention of the Doctor. She would always accidentally bring him up in conversation, and it would always spark interest to whoever she was talking to. She couldn't help mentioning him really, as he was such an important person in her life.

'No, he was just as confused as I was.' She smiled at the memory. It felt so long ago.

'You can ride a motorbike, you can ride a plane...is there anything you can't ride?'

'I can ride the Doctor.' She thought to herself, and she quickly admonished her internal thoughts and closed her mind of all naughty thoughts about him.

'I don't know.'

A silence ensued, and Clara finally cleaned up her head, only a scar left.

'There you go, all better. And remember, you can always talk to me. Trust me, I really don't judge.' She smiled.

'Thanks, miss. I will.'

Cathy left, and Clara cleared everything away. She looked outside at the rising sun. It would be breakfast soon. Trailing back up to her room she turned on the shower, letting herself relax and think about the day ahead of her. Only a few more hours. Soon enough she heard the shuffling footsteps of people making their way down to the dining hall, and dried her hair as fast as she could. Putting on clothes and making her way down, she noticed that everyone was talking about the incident. It didn't take much for gossip to spread around school. Glancing over at Cathy, she saw she was with her friends and was mostly ignoring everyone. Clara smiled, proud of her. She took her seat amongst the teachers and made small talk with her colleagues. She noticed the sixth form boys continuously turning round to glance at her, discussing and laughing and fighting. Wait, where they really fighting over her? Stifling a laugh, she could see more clearly how they talked and the collection of inappropriate gestures that only added to the oddness of it all. What was more, the teachers around her could sense it too and Clara could only imagine how the Doctor would react if she told him he had competition. She sniggered to herself, the word 'competition' making her laugh. Of course there was no 'competition', as immature boys liked to call it. The Doctor was her man, and nothing would ever change that.

Finishing breakfast and beginning the day with the activities, gossip soon had turned to how the sixth form boys had crushes on Miss Oswald and that they were discussing how hot she looked. Admittedly, she was flattered but nonetheless shocked and creeped out. What was worse was that they were only a few years younger than her. Ignoring everyone's stares and gossip about her she made an effort to actually enjoy herself today. Perhaps if she enjoyed it enough, it would all go by quicker. Relievedly, she found herself sitting down for lunch not many hours later and was glad that the conversations had turned to something else. That was one of the best things about Coal Hill, or any high school in general; news came and went as fast as it travelled.

Finally, it came. The teachers gathered everyone back into the dining hall after all the activities had been done. Clara had to admit that today had been better, since there was a huge zip wire spanning across a length of trees, rock climbing, and crate stacking, which all involved fantastically high heights. The adrenaline rush she got when she was up high was one that could never be replaced, which lived in her very system. It reminded her of watching the earth, the planets, the galaxies with the Doctor, leaning against the TARDIS in her regular position.

Blanking out the teacher's speech about the return coach trip and the stay, she started to count the number of minutes ticking by. She was so glad she had gotten the Doctor to pick her up, and that she didn't have to endure another coach trip. The kids started to rush out of the building to the coach, trying to get the best seats at the back. She scanned the car park, looking for the Doctor. And there he was. Her mouth split into a huge smile as he climbed off the motorbike and removed his helmet to reveal his gorgeous hair in such a way her heart hammered against her chest. It was so Top Gun sexy, she had to bite her lip and keep herself from saying something rude amongst children. Walking toward him, not caring about the students watching her, she threw her arms around him in an embrace.

'Have you been good Maverick?' She asked him, looking up into his sonic shades.

'No, I've missed you, Ice Man.' He replied, and she laughed. Hugging him again he leaned down to kiss her. Returning his kiss eagerly, she could feel his hand follow down her body until she felt him squeeze her ass. Trying not to think of the students behind them gawping, she took her helmet from him.

'I'm driving in front.' She told him, and he shrugged in reply. Putting on her jacket and climbing over her blessed motorbike, she took the handlebars and revved up the engine. The Doctor's arms drew around her waist and she began to circle around the car park, driving past the students and onto the road, where she was finally where she wanted to be. On the road, the wind in her hair, driving her motorbike with the Doctor wrapped up against her.

She opened the door to her flat, quickly discarding her leather jacket. The Doctor stepped in too doing the same thing, and threw himself at her. Clara's arms reached up to his neck and he began to kiss her, as they almost spun round her flat. She ended up leant on the door hinge, the Doctor surrounding her, leaning her further back on the post while she kissed him with utmost enthusiasm, hands clenching the beginning of his hair.

'Are you going to take me to bed, then? You did promise.' She said between kisses, her voice like silk.

'Yes, Miss Oswald.' He replied, grabbing her round the waist and carrying her like he was rescuing her from a burning building. Laying her down in her bed he crawled under with her, and her arm wrapped round his shoulder while the other grasped his hip, urging him onward. It seemed like a bad thing, but she had been anticipating this all day, and nothing she had done that day or hardly any day would compare to this. It was pathetic, almost, how a night without each other was considered such a bad thing. In all honesty, Clara was thinking about taking a day or two to see her family. But it was an electric, magnetic, forceful relationship in that they were both magnets, inseparable together. Pull them apart and they would still find each other and reconnect, because that was just the way it was. And neither of them could help it. Pulling his leg over hers she took off her shirt, throwing it to the ground. The Doctor moved in closer, taking all of her up in his arms and whipping off his own shirt. She undid his belt buckle herself and let her hand still massage his hip until his trousers were disposed off. She laughed at his craft of taking off her bra, unclasping it from the back with one hand and really showing off, like he always does. His smile illuminated the room, his features twisting up into a smirk of smugness. The Doctor's hands travelled downwards to where he pulled her knickers off her and she in return actively removed his own pants. As the Doctor moved atop her, and her legs wrapped round his sides, she knew this was the place of all places she wanted to be.

She traced patterns with her fingers, observing his tight muscle yet comparatively thin chest. The Doctor did nothing but stare down at her, a hand placed between her thigh and her leg, tenderly stroking her skin and smiling down at her with undivided attention and concentration. Clara loved the place she was in; one of the things she enjoyed the most. The after-sex snuggling and flirtatious, seductive conversation with the night so quiet and peaceful she was in her own world with the Doctor.

'Doctor, my neck and my back...I've been hurting all day, doing all that activity and climbing stuff, really aching. Could you just massage me there?' She asked, pointing over her shoulder.

'Are you sure it was the activities?' He smirked in his low, Scottish rumble.

'Yes, you cheeky bastard!' She accused him, play slapping him on the chest as he began to laugh.

'You haven't been sleeping with any other men, have you?' He continued, still laughing at her face.

'How do you know I haven't?' She teased him, raising an eyebrow.

'Because I'm hoping you love me enough never to do that.' He said seriously.

She looked up at him, truthfully.

'Of course not, I love you.' Giving him a small kiss she smiled and pointed at her back.

'Now, right there, please.'

She shuffled in between the Doctor's legs, and he gladly began to rub her skin. She leaned back on his chest as he massaged all along her shoulder blades, right up to her neck and all the way down to her lower back, soothing her immensely while she played with his cotton plaid pyjama trousers. He did it so carefully; like he might break her skin. Yet it felt purely sensational, his hands grooving into her back with precision and concentration. She relaxed and leant even further into him so his hands could no longer massage her.

'That was brilliant, thank you.'

'Anything for you.' He said quietly, letting her slip down and rest her head at the crook of his neck. Sliding himself down and onto the pillow she played with his fingers, staring at the night sky in a trance.

'There's so much out there. It makes me feel so privileged to have seen the things I've seen...it's amazing.'

The Doctor didn't reply, but she knew he agreed with her.

'You should get some sleep.' He said, his arms wrapped round her and eyes looking down at her best he could from his chest.

'Mm...only if you do.'

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled softly. 'Of course.'

Encircling her tighter and rolling onto his side, the Doctor turned off the light and held her.

Clara could feel his hearts beating, feel the rhythm and pace they were set to. It soothed her soul right down to the core and her dreamy smile was never replaced. As his hands wrapped around hers and she held them to her stomach, she could feel the fusion of blood running through their veins. Their hearts beat as one and she felt tied to him, as she should. No one, not ever, could match up to her Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

She saw him up there, next to his blackboard, writing an incomprehensible language or maths equation of some sort. As she drew closer she noticed he was actually writing Gallifreyan. Smiling to herself she sauntered up the stairs silently, watching him with a hungry expression. She didn't know what he was doing that was so important, that all of his concentration was on the chalk in his hand. Clara knew all too well that sometimes the Doctor didn't notice her, or anyone, for that matter. But as she advanced toward him she made her presence known and slipped her hands through his arms and rested her chin on his shoulder. Closing her eyes and exhaling a breath she revelled in the silent moment. He didn't respond and kept on doing what he was doing, even as her hands slowly slid up his chest and rested there, stroking him. Once again, he didn't say anything, and Clara decided to catch his attention. Her hands travelled in the opposite direction, until she hit his belt. Smirking to herself she slipped her hands underneath, feeling the material of his pants. She shifted her hands, palming him through the cotton, stroking his growing erection and laughing to herself when he twitched under her hand. Still never saying a word, she sighed against his shoulder.

'What have I done to upset you?' She said mockingly.

'I'm busy, Clara.'

'Hmm. Doing what?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'You're always saying that to me.'

He set chalk to blackboard again, and she could see how hard he was trying to restrain himself from shaking at her touches. Her fingers glided down his member, until her fingertips were at his tip, stroking him until she felt moisture wet his pants and his erection strain against them.

Finally, he spoke in response to her previous question and a smile formed on her lips.

'I-I need to focus on this, on what...what I'm doing. Very important I do...I do this, Clara.'

She reached up to whisper in his ear, holding on just a little tighter to his already hard cock.

'You seem to be focusing on something rather different right now.'

'That can't be helped.'

'Oh, it can. If you just...give in.'

He released a breathy moan. 'I want to.'

'But?'

'But I can't.'

She laughed.

'Yes, you can.'

Picking up the pace, he started almost to whimper delectably to her satisfaction, making sounds that only encouraged her further to continue her ministrations. Her other hand snaked it's way up into his delightfully fluffy hair, massaging it and running her fingers through the soft curls, until she pulled his head back so his neck was exposed. Kissing it lightly and keeping steady hand of his wet cock he finally elicited a moan and Clara smiled victoriously at her triumph. His head was still held back, and she ran her fingers dancingly up and down the base of his throat, teasing him further.

'Clara...' He gasped, as she let go of him and her hand withdrew from his trousers. She kissed a trail down his neck again, this time undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, and his heavy breaths sent her over the edge herself.

'So, are you going to get back to work?' She teased, her hands squeezing his thigh.

'I should.' He replied, and then he flung himself off her as unpredictable and fast as a lightning flash and he turned round to face her. Before she had even registered what he was doing he was undoing his belt buckle and the fly of his trousers before launching at her and immediately kissing her, tongue battling for entrance as he tightened the arms around her back. His sloppy, passionate and rather furious kisses exhilarated her and it took no time at all to return them.

'I'll take that as a should not, then.' She said against his mouth, hands round his neck. He sloppily moved her over to the railing, where he pressed her body up against and began properly undoing his trousers, letting them fall to the ground. She observed his question mark underpants, and his very frustrated and prominent cock. She smirked, taking his hips in her hand.

'Only you could turn a woman on with question mark underpants.'

He moved in closer to her, his kisses becoming even messier yet so much more heated and sexier, it made her heart thump against her chest and she set both of her palms on the Doctor's, feeling his twin heartbeats beneath her hands. He took off her skirt and rubbing against her, his eyes almost rolled up to the inside of his skull as her legs drew round his waist and she removed his underpants for him. Doing the exact same for her, she guided him into her with eyes closed, feeling him enter her repeatedly, filling her up. She moaned his name as his movements became more erratic, pounding against her while his hand clenched the railing beside him.

'Don't you dare drop me.'

'Of course I won't.' He said, his hand placed firmly on her back as he spilled inside of her and released her name in a shout. Seconds later, Clara rode out her own orgasm and fell forwards onto him, catching her breath. Slowly, he pulled out of her, kissing her lips this time tenderly and gentle as she grasped his arms in her hands.

'Are you going to get back to work now?' She smiled.

'Nah,' he said, hands caressing and massaging her back to her shoulders, 'the work can wait.'

As his lips kissed the side of her neck and he held on tighter to her, she noticed the blackboard behind them, half smudged off. Oh well. This was much better work to be doing.


End file.
